Intervention to increase in alcohol dependent patients represents a potentially useful yet relatively unexplored strategy for preventing relapse. There are currently no established exercise interventions for use with this population. The long-term objectives of this research program are to improve treatment options for alcoholics by developing and establishing the efficacy of a supervised aerobic exercise intervention (SAE) and to advance knowledge of the relationship between physical activity and alcohol use outcomes. In the present application, we propose to develop a supervised aerobic exercise (SAE) intervention for alcohol dependent patients and to conduct a preliminary, randomized clinical trial, examining its efficacy in comparison to a brief advice (BA) exercise intervention. In the first phase of this project (YEAR 1), we will develop and pilot the SAE intervention with 20 patients completing an intensive day and evening alcohol and drug treatment program. We will also develop a behavioral component to promote exercise adherence, including clinician and patient manuals. In the second phase (Years 2 & 3) we will conduct a preliminary randomized trial with 50 sedentary alcohol dependent patients to examine the efficacy of the SAE intervention relative to the BA comparison condition over a six-month follow-up period. Based on effect sizes derived from this preliminary trial, the exercise intervention will be further refined and readied for larger-scale clinical trials. We expect that, relative to the BA condition, participants, randomized to the SAE condition will demonstrate better alcohol use outcomes as well as improved moor, depressive symptoms, and cardiorespiratory fitness. If the efficacy of this intervention can be established in this trial and in subsequent clinical trials, alcohol dependent patients will be provided with a valuable adjunct or alternative to traditional alcohol treatment.